sonicforhirefandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic For Hire: Cash Explosion Transcript
(Scene opens up with Tails waking up and then he takes a coin shower, closes a package and it gives it to a delivery man) (Tails burns a money bag and walks back in. Bottom left corner reads "10:17 AM- Casa De Tails") Tails: Ah. You're looking at the life of a superstar! Separating myself from blue dickwad was the best thing that ever happened to me. Infact, I got a meeting about the sequel to "Cash Explosion", we're gonna call it "Space Cash Explosion"! (Bottom left corner reads "1:14 PM- Barley Mobile Head Office") Manager: So Tails, "Space Cash Explosion" right, we got big things planned for the sequel and- Tails: YES! Perfect! I fucking love it! Manager: Great Great!! So, we'll get you in the studio right away and- Tails: Oh, wait, were you talking to me? I was just listening to my motivational audiobook. (Tails shows his iPhone) Tails: "Tails Tells Tales About How Fucking Awesome Tails Is"! Manager: Oh, I was just saying the new "Cash Explosion" game is gonna be- Tails: Okay, whatever, fuck you, just make sure the dump truck of money is at my place by noon, OK? Manager: (looking at his watch) Eh, but It's already 1:14. Tails: Yeah that's not my problem. (Tails grabs a cup of coffee, spits it out) Tails: Aw wow, this is the best coffee I ever tasted! (throws the coffee into the manager's face) Manager: Ow. Great meeting, Tails! (Bottom left corner reads "3:00 PM- Tails' Hot Whip) Tails: Yeah, on my way to the cinema for my new movie, "Single Slacker Lives With Talking Fox and Talking Fox meets the sassy girl of his dreams". The co-star says "The Talking Fox" (Tails' headphone rings) Tails: Hang on gotta take this! Yo, this is T-bone, talk to me! What do you mean Riley's off the project. Who's his replacement?! What the fuck is a "Freddy Prinze Jr"?! You better fix this or I'm walking in and you can kiss my two tails goodbye, asshole! Now go get some hot coffee and throw it in your fucking face! (hangs up and grunts in irritation) Ametures! Well, that's it for me today, time to head back to Me Casa de Chelex! (Tails in the coin shower) Tails: This is my hands down my favorite part of the day, it's so relaxing! Nothing beats a nice hot golden shower! (Bottom left corner reads "7:46- Case De Tails) Tails: Do I still think about who? (Cut to Sonic's house with Sonic getting the package Tails sent earlier) Tails: Sonic?! (laughs) Get the fuck out of here! When you're as big as me, you can't waste time with small fries like him, you gotta be the bigger person. You just gotta move on and keep printing that money! (Cut to Sonic's house) Sonic: Wonder what this could be! (Explosion) Sonic: That's Tails, folks! (Wam, wam, wam, wam!) Sonic: Seriously what a fucking asshole! I gotta go to the hospital now. (End of Cash Explosion) Category:Transcript pages